Midgardian Tales - Memories Lost
by DarkSigyn
Summary: This is a Movie/Mythology crossover. As found Tumblr: midgardiantales Here you only find the memory timeline: narrating the happenings that eventually lead to Loki's "fall" and later on Ragnarok. This story is M/MA because of violence/sexuality. Mostly Loki/ Sigyn and Loki/ Angrboda (this was my first fanfiction)
1. Daughter of Vé

Loki could still remember that day as if were yesterday, though he didn't remember which occasion had been solemnized, but the big hall was filled with people in ceremonial armor and clothing, like himself. From all over the realm the nobility had gathered, so it must have been something important and he - as always - didn't really care. Though Odin's brothers Vé and Vili had come with their families as well, which was utterly rare. He stood with his Thor and their friends, silently watching them and all those around, while everyone was drinking, feasting and celebrating.

He himself would rather have been reading or training magic but he new that Odin would be very disappointed. After all he still thought Odin to be his father at that time, whom he wanted to make proud though he never was able to fulfill that urge like his brother Thor. It was at that point when Loki thought about getting drunk himself - something he had done only a few times in his life - as he saw her. She walked right behind Vé and his wife, a living perfection, an embodiment of beauty and grace. Her head was tilted slightly downwards and her eyes shyly watched the people around her. Loki was sure that he had never seen her before. She looked like a delicate wild rose in a garden full of pest plants.

"Who are you staring at, brother?" Thor puts his arm around Lokis shoulders and makes him feel awkward again. "What a beautiful maiden", Odins first-born shouts out and all of his friend, also the Lady Sif, turn around seachring for the one that was meant. Luckily Vé and his escort are too far away to hear the slightly drunken Thor. In great foresight Loki had gotten him and their friends out of the Allfathers earshot so he wouldn't be embarrassed by them.

"That must be Vé's daughter", some of the men said. "She is absolutely beautiful. Sif, look you have a rival." The men began to talk about the appearance of Odin's niece and while Sif's facial expression became more irritated and jealous - because Thor was one of the most fervent one's among them, Loki almost didn't hear them as he silently admired her. Her hair fell like silk round her shoulders and she seemed almost fragile, like a deer, no - Loki slightly shook his head - like a unicorn. Her skin was like porcelain, shimmering like a fresh spring morning and her eyes - a chill of excitement ran through his body as her eyes meet his - they had the color of his.

Caught she rapidly looked away again, perfectly decent she looked to the ground again waiting behind her father to meet her uncle Odin, when the two men had greeted and spoken to each other. Still she had glanced at him, Loki, not at his brother. Cautiously he looked at Thor. "She is breathtaking, isn't she?" his brother asked him but Loki dared not to agree openly. Instead he looked at Sif who was boiling with jealousy. Everyone knew that she loved Thor but couldn't stand his constant lack of manners. "There, she looked at us again", Thor nudged him and Loki had to see if that had been true.

His brother laughed. "You _do_ like her." She wasn't looking and Loki was angry at himself that he hadn't been cautious. "So lets split and take a look which one she wants", one of their friends suggested. "What... why?" Loki asked cautiously. "When Vé comes all the way, bringing his beautiful and decent daughter with him, he surely tends to engage her to one of you." another said. Again Loki had to look at Sif, who now was as pale as snow. "You mean she is a virgin?" Thor asked and laughed. "Well... oh look."

Vé had his daughter shown to Odin, who was obviously pleased with her appearance. Frigga spoke to the maiden as well, warmly smiling. Now she was allowed to leave her parents and floated down the stairs directly into the arms of Fandral. Loki groaned nearly inaudible. No one could see the face of their friend but hers. She smiles politely, speaking to him and gestured in a most gracious way and than dropped a curtsy to just let him stand where he stood and left. Fandral turned around to his friends and shrugged disbelieving. "Inconceivable!", Thor laughed. "No it is not", another friend said. "They say she is the most decent maiden on Asgard. And yes still a virgin."

"Maybe she can withstand Fandrals charm, but not mine", Thor laughed and finished his beer. Again Loki watched Sif, who really seemed hurt. He himself could be quite charming as well in a complete different way as Fandral or Thor. Because Sif was so deeply in love with Thor he had wanted her more than every other woman in this realm until today. "I am sure, brother", Loki said. "That if Sif can withstand you, she might as well." Now Sif looked at him disbelieving, frowning as if she asks herself what the trickster is up to. She knew that Loki had yearned for her all the time. "Oh you think that, brother?" Thor answered and Sif froze. "Just because she doesn't want to marry me doesn't mean that I haven't taste the fruits of her garden!" The mischief as done and Loki knew when it was better to leave. Right now, when Sif was about to explode.

Loki felt no triumph as Thor turned around to see where everybody stared at. If Sif would have had something in her hands she would have thrown it at him. She was in rage and she would be angry at Loki, because she knew that it was his work after all to be revealed like this. But it didn't mean anything to him. Not anymore. A part of him always knew that Thor and Sif secretly met in the night, that she was stained by him. And everybody knew that they would marry eventually. But Loki couldn't stand the idea that his idiot brother would stain that flawless, marvelous flower... He had to leave and calm himself right now. He had to restrain himself. There could be a chance that Vé indeed wanted to engage his daughter to one of them, like Sif one day as well. And Loki could not stand the thought of tasting a fruit his brother had already spoiled.

Suddenly someone startled him, standing in his way and he returned from his thoughts to the real world. There she was, right in front of him. Like an embodiment of pureness. Loki knew immediately that he must have her. "Forgive me, my prince", she dropped a curtsy. "I didn't mean to stand in your way." She had the melodious voice of an elven singer and a shiver ran through his body again. "You are forgiven", he spoke and his voice sounded much too deep and too hoarse in his own ears. "Mylady..." - "My apologies again, my prince", she blushed. "Sigyn, daughter of Vé."


	2. Sigyn

"Sigyn", Loki savored her name without realizing that he had spoken loudly, clearing his throat in embarrassment as he eventually does so. But the maiden didn't seem to mind. Instead she blushed again and took a breath more sharply, wherefore she looked at the ground again, her hands grasping themselves. Astounded Loki noticed that she seemed to be aroused. Her reaction to him impassioned him even more. "Have you ever been to a gathering like this, Mylady." Loki asked calmly and she shyly looks up at him with her eyes only. "No, my Prince", she answers coyly. "I am not used to crowds like this. It is the first time that I see so many people." She hesitated, but as she realized that he didn't tend to cut her off, he elevated her head smiling happily but still shy. "I do not feel comfortable with that many people around. I like to read and study in my chambers in small company or alone." She sounds apologetic. "Just like me", Loki replied and her face was lightened anew.

Sigyn was pristine. Though Sif always had been reserved as well she always had to prove herself to everyone. That she could fight, that she could stand up for herself, that she needed no one, that she had no weakness - even if that was a lie. But this fragile, unstained creature was honest about herself and not afraid to show her insecurity. She was so innocent. For certain her father had tried to protect her from everything cruel and evil but if he chose to engage her to a Prince of Asgard or a Warrior Lord this cruelness would possibly tear her apart, it would stain her, destroy her inevitably. As Loki looked at her he could feel that just her innocent glance upon him, the bare sight of her pulse beneath the porcelain skin and the simple lifting and lowering of her chest as she breathed impassioned him more and more.

Suddenly he felt a gaze in his back. He didn't have to turn around to know that it must have been his brother. A part of him was relieved that his attention was ripped of this breathtaking creature in front of him. Loki fought against the tremble. He knew that he must have her. "Would you like to take a walk?" he smiled at her as warmly as it was possible for him. He didn't have to assure her that he wouldn't take her far away. "Oh, I would love to my prince, if you have time to spare with someone like me." Loki tried not do look shocked. Did she think her inconspicuous? Didn't she notice all the looks that lay upon her or her the whisper of those around them, seeing her with him? The mere second son of Odin, the wizard? "For you, lovely Sigyn, always", he smiles slightly and his heart beats faster as she blushes again, even chuckles, so that he has to restrain himself again.

Loki knows and sees everything. Even though others might not now but his magic isn't from the obvious kind. Knowledge is the greatest weapon of them all and that is why he is always watching. As he walked Lady Sigyn out of the Great Hall he knew that Thor and his friends were unbelievingly staring at them, musing about what will happen, if he had put a spell on her to make her willing. Loki tried not to let Sigyn find out about his anger he felt in that moment. He looked at her, a spark of a smile dancing around her lips, her cheeks slightly blushed, her breath lightly accelerated. Could she have been enamored of him? Loki dared not to believe that. All those women who were interesting to him either didn't allow him near, like Sif, or showed themselves to be a bitter disappointment. Something told him that she would not be... or was this only the promise of hope?

The loudness of the Great Hall slowly ebbed down and the light grew weaker. She still smiled slightly and innocently. How could she be of such pure thoughts? Wasn't she afraid that he could do something to her? They both walked without talking enjoying the silence and the sparking stars of the night. Loki marveled at her and she shyly, coyly dares to smile back beneath her down tilted head and long eye lashes. Never had one simple glance of a women made him feel so powerless. It fascinated him and this fascination restrained his urge to give in to his desire. For now. In his thoughts he ripped down the fine gauze from her porcelain skin, ran down his fingers and his over her entire, flawless body and into her. He almost could her her moaning in his mind and imagined how it must feel to enter her for the first time.

Loki inhaled sharply, trying to pull himself together. He looked at her and she replied his glance innocently with a slight worry in her face. "My Prince, are you alright?" she asked insecurely, putting her almost tiny and delicate hand on his upper arm in concern, banding the rules of modesty in a way it only would have been allowed if they had known each other for a longer period. Loki hesitated. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the fiber. It was utterly tempting to grasp her hand, to pull her towards him, kissing those delicate lips. "I am well, Mylady, thank you." he managed to reply. "I am sorry", she smiled slightly. "I know that you are not a man who is gassy but rather voluble and chooses his words deliberate." Loki was surprised again, how did she know? Sigyn looked down again, blushing. "Forgive me my lack of manners", she tried to explain. "Ever since we arrived here I could not help myself but watch you, my Prince. You do not talk much but if you speak your words have a deep impact, I could tell."

Did the Nornir plotted a new cruel ploy to torture him? Showing him the most inconceivable creature just to throw them to the wolves to tear her apart, or to give her to his brother who wouldn't appreciate her. With each word she spoke, each breath she took, each glance of her eyes he desired her more. If she had to be torn apart, to suffer, to be tortured than at least he should be her first. He watched his other hand slowly lifting and placing itself on hers. Sigyn's skin felt like velvet beneath his. She blushed once more because of him touching her and quickly she pulled her hand from his arm, suddenly realizing that she had broken a rule of demeanor. But the simple tangency of her skin had cut the ropes that had held Loki back.

The Prince caught her hand swiftly and she gasped for air, puzzled by his soft smile. Loki took her hand, lifted it up while leaning forward and slightly brushed his lips across her knuckles, watching her as she sharply inhaled, slightly trembling, cheeks of red. He could see her pulse heighten, her breath escalating as he turned her palm up, and placed her lips on her wrist. And he had only touched her twice yet, even harmless. It was his curiosity that controlled him right now, holding him back from simply raping her. Her so incredibly innocent reactions fascinated him. So he turned her hand again softly pushing her palm against his cheek.

Sigyn pressed her free hand against her breast which lifted and lowered more heavily now. Her facial expression was torn and he could see in her eyes that she was searching for words. Her lips trembled. Loki fought back his inner triumph, so that she could not see it on his face. He could not explain himself what held him back now. Perhaps it was indeed her innocence her pure being but his thoughts were centered on tearing of her dress off and fucking her. Sigyn opened her lips slightly and he kissed her palm once more. She panted. His hole body was yearning for hers and he could see that she knew. Her hand on her chest now clenched into a fist and a shiver went through her body.

"Loki", she whispered breathless and cut the last chain. He reached out for her face and pulled her near, pressing his lips on hers. Loki felt her tiny hands on his chest. She did not fight him. He opened her mouth with his, tasting her lips, searching for her tongue. His right hand slowly glided down her back pushing her towards him, reaching her butt and grasping it, pressing her even more against him. Sigyn gasped, as she felt his member against her lap, but he knew that she couldn't stop kissing him. Loki could feel her body in arousal and grabbed her small and firm ass tighter, rubbing her against him. She moaned quietly. "Loki", Sigyn whispered, gasping for air. "I... I can't." - "No", he denied. "I must have you." Why didn't he just simply take her? Right now on the bare naked floor. No one was here. No one would come. "Please", she pleaded panting for air. Still he pressed her against him. Just a few simple moves and he could feel her from inside.

Suddenly he felt her tiny fingers on his lips and he was startled. Loki looked into Sigyn's pleading, teary eyes and couldn't withstand her. Without really noticing it he loosened his grip. She breathed heavily and her body trembled even stronger. He knew that she must be extremely wet, the way she looked like right now. Her skin shimmered damply in the starlight and her cheeks glowed. Slowly she moved away from him. Loki could see in her eyes, that she wanted to say something but did not dare to. Sigyn looked at him like a frightened deer and her sight stroked him like lightning. "Forgive me", he whispered and turned away from here, deeply confused about him self.


	3. Moments of silence

Loki could still hear her gasping for air and in a brief moment he feared that she could hyperventilate. How far had he brought her? He turned around again and found her leaning against a pillar, embracing herself. As Sigyn looked into his eyes he didn't know what to do: comforting her or starting all over again. He couldn't help himself but thinking about her trembling that way while he was inside of her. Slowly he walked over to her, expecting her to flinch, but she didn't. So he did not stop until he stood right in front of her. Loki would only need to lift his hand, to touch her again.

"Is it..." she whispered, tearing him out of his thoughts. "Is is always that way?" "That was nothing, my Sweet." Loki answered not minding his words. "You kept your honor." Sigyn pushed herself away from the pillar standing up straight and trying not to show that she still impassioned, though Loki could see it in her eyes easily, which made it even more difficult to restrain himself. Again Sigyn's facial expression is torn between recovering her poise and fighting her desire for him. The princess and the prince glanced at each other in a moment of silence.

"We should go back", Sigyn suggested eventually and Loki agreed with a nod. As he looked at her he still had the urge to ravish her right away. Nothing had changed, no, he yearned even more for her. So he clenched his teeth as they slowly walked back in silence. Until she spoke once more. "Please tell my, my prince." He suddenly despised it that she called him that way, that she didn't say his name, but he pulled himself together, being aware that she searched for the right words. "Was this my fault?" she asked and he rose one eyebrow, thinking about what she could have meant. "You did nothing wrong. Being irresistible is no fault", he smiles slightly and makes her blush again returning his smile slightly.

As they return to the Great Hall a guard approached them both, telling Loki that his father awaited him, so he bows towards her with a heavy heart to leave her with the guard. Half the way to the throne he meet Thor smirking at him. "Is the fruit still fresh?" he asked jokingly as he passed him and Loki clenched his teeth once more, knowing without turning around, that his brother is on his way to Sigyn. He felt rage growing inside of him. He had to calm down, Loki told himself. This was not the right time. "Allfather", Loki bowed deeply towards Odin and Frigga "Mother", and then to his brother Vé and the woman at his side. Loki knew his aunt and uncle from long time ago when they had visited more often. So it was just an act of courtesy for him to welcome them and talk to them about pettiness.

It feels like eternity as Thor approaches the throne, with Sigyn at his side. Loki studies her face with restraint. It is pale like porcelain, no taint, to color until the gives him a smile, which he doesn't reply. "Well, my sons", Odin rises from the throne and takes the few steps downwards, Frigga close to him. "Vé and I have discussed a serious matter." the Allfather proceeds. "As you might have heard my brother tends to engage his young daughter to one of my sons." Odin looked sternly at Thor and Loki. "We have decided that we postpone that arrangement until Balder has returned from Liusalfheim." Loki knew exactly where this was supposed to end. With Sigyn being engaged to this idealistic Balder. Of course they were a perfect match, so similar to each other on first sight. A moment of silence passed. Only now he realized the puzzled look on Sigyns face. She seemed to have been oblivious to her father's plans.

Suddenly she stepped forward. "Forgive me my audaciousness, Allfather, father." she curtsied to both of them. "But there is no need for postponement." Everyone seemed to be puzzles at that moment. Everyone but Sigyn. "If I have a right to choose, then I have chosen already." she says and looks at the ground. ""Of course my daughter", Lord Vé smiles and nods. "If you have chosen already I shall approve." Sigyn's smile is radiantly as she takes a step towards Loki looking at him inquiring. After a moment of silence Loki realized that Sigyn had waited for him to take action. Could it really be that he had a moment of triumph? Loki looked as Sigyn and took her hand. In that moment he knew that he loved her.

He didn't care that his whole family stared at them in disbelief, as he kissed Sigyn's hand. "I chose Loki", she spoke weakly, to shy to raise her voice. He himself says nothing. "Then I'll approve", Vé repeats and Odin simply nods. "I am so happy for both of you!" Frigga beams with joy, ignoring that everyone else seemed to be surprised.


	4. The silvery light

Thor left absolutely speechless and Loki knew that he would be looking for Sif trying to apologize and finally share their bed with each other. He himself tried to cope with the situation that he just got engaged. Even if he was not able to show it, this was one of his happiest moments. Though there would be no official annunciation, but he didn't care. Moments passed while his and Sigyn's parents talked about everything possible concerning them and he stared at her tiny hand in his.

"I am sure that you have much to tell each other", Frigga broke into the silence between them. "Why just take a walk and a deep breath." She smiles happily and Sigyn nodded as well as Loki. Just after some mere minutes they found themselves at the exit of the Great Hall again. No one seemed to notice as they left. This time they took a different way as before. The other direction: to the private chambers of the royal family.

"I am sorry", Sigyn shyly said. "I did not know what my father had planned. If I had known..." she cut off herself. "Do not apologize", Loki said. The sounds of the feast where almost inaudible now. She had walked towards the outer gallery and looked out into the ocean and at the stars. The silvery light of the night danced in her hair and on her skin. Right now she looked even more like an embodiment of innocence and pureness. Though their parents had agreed Loki could not quite believe that she now was indeed his. Astonished he marveled at her how she leaned forward to glance into he cloudless night. The silvery moonlight shimmering in the gauze of her dress indicating her female curves that were covered by that delicate fiber. Her ass perfectly loomed from her dress.

Slowly Loki moved towards her until he stood directly behind her. She didn't even hear him. As Sigyn finally realized she gasped for air an turned around, pressing herself against the pillar she had stood next to. Anew he could see how she was blushing, how her pulse exaggerated and her breath increased, just by his presence. Loki took one last step towards her, that it was only an inch between them. "Now you can", he whispered, reminding her of her excuse and Sigyn gasped for air anew.

Loki leaned forward to kiss her and Sigyn already had opened her mouth, welcoming his lips, his tongue, inhaling his breath, tasting his mouth. It almost seemed that she could not wait to go on where they had stopped. But Loki knew better. Sigyn was innocent and clueless. Knowing that he was even more aroused by her. He held her face in his hands while kissing her intensively, slowly moving towards her to take away the last bit of distance between them. She inhaled sharply as she felt his hard member at against her lap. One of his hands slowly glided downwards to her neck, fondling her soft skin. Their mouths melting into each other.

Still he presses her against the pillar as his other hand moves down her neck to her chest, softly petting one of her breasts, fondling it, searching for her nipple to pinch it tightly. She whimpers almost inaudibly, her body trembling against his, moving against him. Sigyn does not resist this time, but still Loki feels not satisfied. He let go of her lips brushing his against her throat, making her tremble once more. His hands running down her body but still above the fiber of her dress. Loki suddenly knows that he wants to ache her, make her moan.

"You're mine now", he whispers into her ear and again she gasps for air, pressing her body against his. Loki rubs his crotch against the hollow of her lap as his hands suddenly tear at her dress opening her cleavage even more. They hear the fabric ripping. He puts his lips on her bare skin tracing it down with his tongue. Sigyn fights for her breath, not noticing it that Loki's hands grab once more around the gauze of her dress. One twitch of his muscles was more than enough to rip it in two. Finally he brings his thoughts to fruition as the tears the fabric of her body. Shivering and trembling she now stands naked before him, scared. Still Loki hears his own words in his ears. Now there was nothing that could stop him from making her moan.

Loki put his hands on her tiny shoulders and glides down on his knees: his hands go downwards along with him, finally resting on her bare breasts. He grasps them, slightly pinching her nipples, before he licks her clit for the first time. Again Sigyn grasps for air, trembling like fern in the wind. He pushes his tongue between her second lips making her finally moan slightly, liking her juice. He can feel his own arousal twitching. Sigyn's hands now rest on his head, buried in his hear as she still fights against the urge to moan more loudly. Again he pinches her nipples, but she keeps strong. Loki lets one of his hands drop, brushing against her stomach, finally finding her hollow. "No", she aspirates in between her gasps, but Loki doesn't listen, slowly entering her with his index finger, still caressing her with his tongue. She moans more loudly. Repeating: "No!" Now he wants it even more. Slowly drawing out his finger to put it back with the middle-finger. "Oh ... Please", she moans, trembling beneath his hands and he knows that he can't wait anymore.

Now he tears off his cloak, his breast- and backplate, unbuttoning his pants while Sigyn opens his shirt heavily breathing. He shivers as her tiny hands find his skin running down his chest and up again to his face putting it to her mouth. He looses his patience and keeps his pants on, lifting her up and slowly entering her tightness. Now she moans more loudly, aching. Even if he almost can't restrain himself he moves steadily, knowing that he is so big for her. She gets more an more wet as he enters her slowly. The deeper he gets the louder she moans, trembling with desire. When she gasps his name he can't control himself any longer and pushes himself into her. A hoarse scream escapes her lips as she looses her virginity.

He starts moving inside her, thrusting more and more into her, while she moans in lust and pain, repeating his name. As he moves less and less cautious her moans become louder and louder and soon pair themselves with his. He takes her from the pillar still melted into one, putting her down on his coat. She suppresses a scream as he lays down on her, pushing himself even deeper. Tears run down her face as he finally thrusts into her one last time, pushing her into her own climax, pouring into each other.


	5. The cloak of night

Sigyn whined as Loki slowly pulled back. She shivered and trembled, entirely naked and he could not take his eyes of her bare skin while he brought his pants and shirt back in order. One glance at the remains of her dress made clear that there was no way she could put these rags back on. So he put it aside to his armor and benignly tucked her petite body into his cloak. Loki lifted Sigyn effortlessly up on his arms, carrying his armor and the ruins of her dress with them. Immediately she nuzzled herself against his breast, neck and chin, and warmed his heart in a way he hadn't known till then.

When they reached his chambers, he placed her on his bed gently. Loki took of the rest of his armor and put it aside with the breast- and backplate, tossing the rags of Sigyn's dress into the open fire of his fireplace. As he turned back to her she had straightened up watching him, wrapped into his dark green cloak like Asgard was now into the cloak of night. The cloth made her skin look like ivory. Knowing that it was his cloak on her skin bolted a lightning through his spine. Her green eyes were pinned to him. This beautiful, fragile creature was his and he didn't care that it wasn't official. Again Sigyn's mere sight raised his desire for her. So he kept looking at her, dwelling in her blushing as he started to unbutton his shirt. Loki could hear her inhaling sharply at the sight of his bare chest and she bit her lip. A smirk appeared on his lip and he sat down to take off his boots. Sigyn followed his suit, peeling of her shoes, the only clothing apart from Loki's cloak she had worn.

The flames' shadows of the fireplace danced on her skin as he stood up again and slowly moved towards her. Sigyn instinctively rose from his bed, holding the green cloak tightly with her tiny hands to her chest. She must have bewitched him, how else could here mere perfect sight let him burst into flames, Loki thought, taking the few steps towards her, placing his lips gently on hers and his hands on her back. But as soon as he tastes her, his mouth demands more and he opens her chasing her tongue with his. The cloak fell out of her hands onto the ground, as she uncertainly places her tiny hands upon his chest. Now it is him who trembles beneath her fingers, as she let them run over his skin. Sigyn opens her mouth further, inviting him in, choking a moan. Her hands arrive at waistband, opening it.

Suddenly hard knocks at the outer door destroying the atmosphere. Loki groans slightly and Sigyn hesitates. "Go on", he demands whispering, grasping her neck with one hand and her button with another, pressing her against him and she obeys. Again hammering knocks. "Brother!" It is Thor's voice and Loki is even more annoyed, rebuttoning his pants. "Stay here", he orders Sigyn. "Cover yourself, so that you don't get cold." Then he leaves her with long strides, reaching the outer door to unlock and open it. "What is it, brother?" he requires with a hoarse voice, knowing that Sigyn may listen.

"What have you done, Loki?" Thor stepped into his brother's chambers without permission, realizing just then that he is barely clothed. Loki could see that his elder brother had clenched his fingers around a piece of rag. "Wherewith am I accused, brother?" Loki replied. "First you steal Balder's bride and then you..." Thor claimed and got cut of by his younger brother, whose voice trembled with anger. He had known it from the beginning that his father had wanted to give Sigyn - _his _Sigyn - to this saint of a brother and of course, when she went missing, the first thing what was thought of was him killing her. "...then what?" Loki hisses, almost tackling Thor. "I did not steal her, brother", Loki pants, fighting for his composure. "And I did not harm her either." "So what is this?" Thor demands shaking the piece of rag beneath his nose.

"A piece of my dress." Sigyn's gentle voice sounded from the other end of the room and the two princes of Asgard turned around to her, both of them entangled in their own way by her sight. She was wrapped into Loki's green coat again, pale, shimmery and beautiful as the moonlight and stars embraced by the cloak of night. "Why do you accuse your brother so rudely, Thor?" she asks innocently. "Without any evidence or reason. Your own brother?" she repeats unbelievingly. Sigyn steps forward as if she weren't almost naked. "I must ask you to apologize and leave immediately." she demands and Loki asked himself if Thor could also see her shivering. So he turned around only to see his brother puzzled. Of course it hadn't been virtuous either that they had given themselves to each other, but Thor was to flustered to notice that. "Of course", he murmured. "My apologies." And he was gone.


	6. Know your place

The second Prince of Asgard crossed the distance between the door and his bride with fast, long steps. "And do not ever say that title to me", he hissed soundless as he stood right in front of her and she flinched slightly, looking to the ground. "Yes, My Lord." Instinctively Loki grasped her shoulders. "Look at me", he demanded and she obeyed with unsettled eyes. Loki couldn't cope with that sight. He let go of her shoulders and tenderly enveloped her gentle face with his hands, to pull her close and kiss her. Her full lips were so soft against his hard lines and she smelled like summer. Sigyn didn't resist but give in to his kiss, loosing one hand from the coat that covered her delicate ivory skin to tenderly place it on his chest.

"Sigyn", he whispered, as he tore his lips from her, looking at her. She opened her eyes when she heard her name, glancing into his. Loki didn't understand why she looked at him as he were no different from the others, as if he was just as worthy as his elder brother. He didn't understand what was in her eyes as she now looked at him. Sigyn's gaze was so soft, open, trustful and warm, almost pleading him to stay right here with her. Her eyes were like jewels, sparkling in different shades of their color as if a whole universe was captured in them. Loki didn't notice that she had taken her hand from his chest until she touched his face gently. Electricity ran though his body and he felt … warm. "Loki", she breathed and made him tremble. There was a way she spoke his name that made him feel utterly weak and strong alike.

Did Sigyn know of the power she had over him just by saying his name? Loki searched for an answer in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to make him forget everything, seemed to make him stop thinking. After letting go of her face he grasped her bare shoulders gently to make sure to her the importance of his words. "Know your place", he whispered hoarsely, fighting for his composure. "You may only call me by my name, when we are alone. You will call me my lord or my husband." She nodded as a response and her hair looked like waves on silk. Loki tensed his jaw. "You will not encroach upon my matters," he continued with a slightly trembling voice, "until I ask you to." Still she looked at him with those eyes. "Know your place", he repeated. "Yes, my love." she whispered with a slight nod.

When she called him that Loki froze not being able to speak, or think, or breathe. She loved him. She loved him? How could she? But she was saying the truth. Her eyes would never lie and she would never lie to him. Somehow he knew that. And in that moment he knew that Sigyn was the most wonderful and threatening creature he had ever met.

Suddenly he was ripped out of his torpidity as Sigyn's tiny hands framed his face and softly lead his lips to hers, standing on her tiptoes. Loki could hear his coat fall on the ground. "What ever you demand, my love", she whispered between her kisses. "What ever you wish, Loki." she panted after he responded to her kiss, letting go of her shoulders, brushing his fingers down her naked back. Loki knew that she was too innocent to know what she just did to him. His fingers reached her delicate butt, drawing her body against his. Sigyn gasped for air and Loki kissed her neck so that she could breathe. "I know my place", she panted, as she felt his tensed crotch against her. He licked her throat. "It's at your side, Loki." He grabbed the nape of her neck and made her look at him again. Both of them were breathing more heavily. Then Loki kissed Sigyn as if he wanted to devour her.

Sigyn's fingers brushed down his neck to his chest unbuttoning his shirt, while his lower hand grasped the hollow of her knee, so that she could feel the bulge she had created. She gasped as he let go off her mouth to look down into her reddened, glowing face. Loki lifted her up and she had no other choice than to entwine her legs around his hips, brushing his erection against her already wet hollow. Sigyn pushed her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, gliding her fingertips upon his skin and eventually put them around his neck, to hold herself. As she pushed herself against him, he could feel her velvet skin upon his, her nipples tickling him. Loki inhaled sharply. There was only one thing he could think of now.

Only a few steps, to place her on his bed again. Sigyn was panting heavily, almost writhing on the silk sheets as if she couldn't bear not feeling Loki on her skin. He quickly gets rid of his shirt and his pants. She gasps as she sees his erected member, catching sight of it for the first time, almost wondering how he could have fit inside her the first time. Loki breathes heavily as he looks down on her, his face mirrors her pain of desire. When she bites on her lower lip and inhales shakily his skin feels electrified. He lays down upon her, stroking her clit with the peak of his cock, feeling her arousal. Sigyn moans lowly, her body rears up beneath him, becoming more and more wet.

"Say my name", he demands, breathless and trembling with desire. "Loki!" Sigyn moans more loudly and he gasps just because of the way she sounds. "Loki!" she moans once more, rearing again and he finally thrusts himself into her, making her groan as he moans himself. Her hands bury themselves into the sheets. There's no space for tenderness, as he thrusts himself deeper into her, moving inside her tightness, creating tears in her eyes. She moans out of pain and lust, making him tremble as she does. He leans lower upon her, brushing the skin of her chest with his as he fucks her, capturing her glance with his gaze.

"Sigyn", he moans and tears run down her temples. Her hands move away from the sheets, caressing his tensed arms, whose hard muscles seem to arouse her even more if that is even possible. They sneak further, as he keeps thrusting himself into her, causing her painful lust that she isn't able to keep her eyes consistently open. Her fingertips brush along his shoulders, his neck. Loki pants heavily as she moans more loudly. Sigyn buries her hands into his hair. "Kiss me", she pleads and more tears gather in her eyes. "Kiss me", she repeats loudly moaning.

Loki slides closer, almost his entire weight lies upon her as he kisses her. The touch of her lips on his is an unknown intoxication. Breathing the air the other exhales. His hands move up, grasping her shoulders, as he loses control over himself, melting his mouth into hers. Now he moves more slowly inside her, feeling something he had never felt before, as her hands glide on his back, embracing him. Yet he thrusts deeper as his lust increases painfully, building up the same tension that the feels as her moans turn into screams. Electricity whipping on their skins.

"Loki!" she screams out loud in a sound of ecstasy and tenses around his member, eventually coming, rearing up beneath him. Her fingernails cut into his flesh as the trembles almost jolting. Her scream sends arousing whips through his spine, making him pour himself into her, once, twice, causing her pain that she seems not to feel. Heavily panting Loki rests his head against hers, brushing her shoulder with his lips, staring into nothingness. His twitching member make her quiver, gasping for air every time. The air tickles their skin but everything warm.

The moment of truth takes hold of Loki as he realizes. He looks as Sigyn. She still cries but smiles warmly, lovingly as their gazes meet. "I love you", he hears himself, whispering the words he thought he'd never say and never understand. "Sigyn." New tears run down her temples and she replies also whispering: "I love you, Loki."

A sound from the other room destroyed the moment and ripped the emotion from the prince's face. He kissed his bride slightly before he teared himself away from her, getting up. Annoyance took over his face as he got back in his pants, while the sound repeated and made clear that somebody knocked at the door and tried to open it. Sigyn still panted breathless. Loki tried not to look at her, knowing that her image would wake his desire for her once more. He couldn't have that right now.

Loki didn't care to put his shirt back on, though he carried it with him. He was too annoyed about being disturbed. So he unlocked the door bare-chested, putting himself into the opening to obstruct the passage to whoever wanted to enter. The angry expression on his face faded. "Mother...", Loki searched for words, hastily putting his shirt back on as Frigga looked at him disapproving and concerned. For a long time she hadn't visited him in his private chambers and the look on her face told Loki that Thor had spoken to her. The second Prince of Asgard stepped aside, so that the Queen could enter. In her hands the rag of gauze from Sigyn's dress.

"Is Sigyn still with you?" Frigga asked lowly when she had entered and Loki replied with a nod. He was more puzzled than angry about the appearance of his mother, who gazed right at him: "What did you think? Are you out of your mind?" she spoke obviously appalled. "Do you not know your place? Vé could be very offended by your action. You're a Prince of Asgard. You should know better. You should have waited!" Frigga's tone was still lowered an Loki clenched his jaw due to the accusation of his mother. He could have replied that Thor didn't know his place either in that matter, but he knew that Frigga would see a difference. She would find a difference. So Loki kept silent.

"I will take her with me now", the Queen of Asgard appointed. "And you will see her not until your marriage, that hopefully will be soon, so that you will not have disgraced her." "That would be quite difficult", Loki eventually replied. "Taking her with you", he added. "She has no dress to wear." The Prince tried to seem unaffected by the outraged look his mother gave him. "Loki, I'm ... devastated", Frigga turned away. "You all do me wrong", Loki said dejected. "You always think of the worst concerning me." Again he didn't say that his brothers always experienced the opposite. For the first time he didn't care either. Loki didn't want Sigyn to be taken away. He wanted her to stay. No one should ever learn about the threat she was to him. But saying this would reveal too much to the Queen.

"I will sent a servant then", Frigga said after a moment of silence. "You will sent her to her chambers and you will return to the feast, as soon as she is gone." He nodded sternly. "Loki", the Queen placed a hand on his forearm. This should have evoked an emotion in him, but it didn't. Loki felt cold again. "Please. It is important to all of us to maintain the bonds of our family. This can't happen again until you are married." "I understand mother", he replied unemotional. _Someday_, he thought. _You will play by my rules._ Frigga smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her son's cheek who tried to mirror that facial expression. She didn't realize that his smile was nothing more than an act.

Loki shut the door behind his mother and turned around, looking directly to Sigyn, who stood in the opening in between the two main rooms, covered in a sheet from his bed. Her face was sad and concerned, but she did not say anything. "You heard her", Loki assumed and walked towards her but it was obvious that he intended to pass by. "Loki", Sigyn whispered toneless when he reached her. He could read in her eyes that she wanted to tell him so many things, but didn't find the words. Her glance was a promise of trust and faithfulness. Would she disappoint him like all the others? In that moment he realized, that he had stopped walking. Nothing in her face had changed.

It felt almost like pain, how much he loved her. So pristine, so innocent. Sigyn didn't even realized her power and she would never use it. Loki reached out for her face, pulled her close and drank her lips. Her scent was still warm like the sun and intoxicating. _How will I be able to let her go?_ he asked himself but his thoughts were washed away in that moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, heedlessly letting the sheet fall down to the ground. Sigyn sighs as Loki's hands touch her velvet skin.

This time Loki's anger has eaten his patience. With just a few smooth movements he gets rid of his shirt and his pants, his member already erected. Effortless he lifts her up, pushing her against the frame that separates the two main rooms, to enter her, thrusting inside her tight passage, making hear moan so loudly that she almost screams. She didn't expect him to be that forcefully. He can see tears in her eyes. But there is no pity in him, not now. Anger rules his desire, as he starts to move inside her, thrusting, prodding, turning her moans into wails, which arouses him even more. Her whining soothes his anger and he starts to lick her collarbone, her throat, up to her jaw, leaving a line of slobber on her delicate skin.

Her ivory skin glowed in a color of red, her chest quivering dramatically, while her squeals sing a melody in his ears. He fills her completely with every single thrust, sending shivers through her entire body, feeling nothing and everything in the same moment. His rhythm dominating her heartbeat. They are fire and ice, water and air, pain and serenity. His anger yields to lust, turning into ecstasy while fucking her. The lust is burning both of them into exhaustion until they both find their deliverance in each other.

Loki still presses Sigyn against the wood which must pain her, but she barely gasps. She has wrapped her arms around him, as if there is nothing more to hold her. It was her fault, Loki tells himself. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have left the feast, wouldn't have been caught with breaking the rules. But it was Thor who hasn't been loyal to him, his brother and how could he have expected his mother when this was her first visit in years. They wouldn't have come if it wasn't for her. For her... Loki stares at her, his eyes glowing in an insanely mixture of wrath and lust. Sigyn leans her head back against the wood, exposing her ebony, porcelain neck to him, still damped with sweat and still shivering. Her chest is still trembling, her breasts pointing at him. Loki is maddened by the devilish effect Sigyn has on him. He yearns to annihilate her and protect her in the same breath.

Anew he moves closer to her, making her gasp, given that he is still inside her, still almost fully erected, growing again by her mere sight. As he pulls her away from the hart corner of the wall, pressing her against his body. Her breath is palsied and her insides tighten around his member, making him pant for air as well. Yet she is still extremely wet with her own juice and his semen. The thought alone arouses him more. Loki carries her back to the sleeping chamber and Sigyn is tangled around him panting for air, shivering from the pain, her extreme sensitivity and his twitching hardness inside her. As he lays her down, placing himself upon her, she whimpers lowly.

"Loki, please", she begs breathless. Her pleading is enough to start all over again. "I cannot endure any..." Loki slowly pulls back, just to enter her again before completely being drawn out of her, cutting of her words, turning them into a hoarse scream. Sigyn's body rears up beneath him, which encourages him to thrust faster, harder, deeper. He can feel hat her body is over-sensitive now, that she is shaken with painful arousal. The winding of her body makes him feel exalted. She whimpers and whines with every move, pleading for him to stop when her lungs hold enough air to breath. Tears in her eyes. Still she trembles and rears beneath him, still deep moans between her breaths. "Sigyn", he moans, closing in to her. Loki licks her throat, her collarbones, her neck, while tears run down her face. He drinks her sweat an tears alike, whispering her name consistently, while his is on her lips. Her fingernails claw into his forearms, making him moan.

"What are you doing to me?" Sigyn asks gasping between his thrusts, starting to scream his name, like he's her only savior. Her body seems to be on fire, burning against his cool skin, filling him with emotions he has never felt before that day. Her mind seems to be completely gone, as she exists only in the blaze of her ongoing climax. "Come with me", he pleads, suddenly tears in his eyes as well. Loki can feel the tension inside him build up until it's almost unbearable and Sigyn again rears up. He tears himself out of her, she gasps, thrusting ones more, making her scream at the tops on her lungs, and collapse at the end, like he does.

Tenderly he brushes her wet her out of her face, watching her cry, being unable to read her feelings. Sigyn is still gasping for air dramatically and she wipers, as his member leaves her body. Trembling due to her exhaustion she gives in to her urge to cry, looking up to him, weakly. Loki still caresses her face, panting as well. She was his. He was her first and no one would ever touch her without losing his life. Never she would feel the same emotions with someone else and never would he. No woman had ever made him cry. Gently he kisses her lips before he leaves the bed, without clothing himself.

Then he called a servant to prepare a bath. When he returned, he lifted her up, carrying her to the bathroom, placing her in the tub, sitting next to her while she washed herself. The whole time they didn't speak, but Loki couldn't stop from petting her skin. Even so as the servant of his mother had arrived with a dress and teared his mind back into reality. He told his own servant bring back the dress and make Frigga's servant wait. As Sigyn finally rose shakily he even helped her dry herself. When his Lady finally was ready to leave Loki made sure that they were alone. He softly framed her face with his hands, brushing her lips with his tongue before he places his' on them. Sigyn returned the soft kiss. "I will see you soon, my Love", she whispered and he slowly let go of her face. "I will see you soon", he replied, turning himself away from her, whispering "my Love" when she had left.

.

He was back in full ceremonial armor, only without his helmet, which wasn't acquired after the official part of the feast. For the first time he felt not just satisfied and powerful, but invincible and most of all: insouciant. He didn't really care if whole Asgard had heard them, what all the others thought of him, even his family. Loki would play by there rules officially but he knew that he didn't need their love anymore, not really. With a confident smirk on his lips the left his sleeping chamber and walked towards the door. But suddenly something felt wrong. He frowned, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Show yourself, witch!" he hissed.

"You really have learned a lot since we've last met, my Dear", a deep woman's voice sounded from nowhere. "But is that enough to threaten me? Your master?" She giggled and her laughter seemed to come out of every direction. Loki was annoyed. "Enough!" he yelled and made a seemingly simple gesture. Suddenly a figure appeared right in front of the door. Loki would have run directly into the beautiful, tall and dark-haired woman. Her skin was sepia-colored and her eyes seemed to be black as the night. "You didn't expect for that I have prepared my chambers for this, Angrboda?" the Trickster snarled at her. "You would have disappointed me, dear Loki", she smiled devious just to change her expression with the glimpse of an eye: "Who was that lady of easy virtue, leaving your chambers?" Her pretty face was now stained with jealousy.

The God of Mischief needed almost his entire willpower to keep his composure and stay absolutely calm on the outside. He was proud that he had grown stronger and used right that feeling to hide his outrage. "This was Sigyn", he grinned. "My future wife." Now it was anger that scarred Angrboda's face. "Your future wife?!" she growled. "After all that I've done for you..." "Know your place, witch", the Second Prince of Asgard demanded. "You are an outcast and a giantess, what did you expect? Furthermore we were perfectly clear about our relationship." "You are right, Loki", Angrboda nodded. "We were perfectly clear. But what about our creations?" "Nothing will change", Loki declared. "I will just have one more responsibility to attend to."

The beautiful Giantess who had disguised herself in a smaller form stepped towards the Prince, putting a hand on her stomach. "What about our daughter?" Loki frowned. "She's dead. You said that yourself. Do you still carry her corpse inside you?" "I can trick death, my beloved Loki", Angrboda purred. "I will bring her to life." Loki stepped back in disgust. Aggrieved she stopped: "I will trick the Nornir and you will regret that you have refused me." "I am not your apprentice anymore, Angrboda", Loki said coolly. "I don't owe you obedience anymore. But I have not refused you. If you bring our daughter to life, I will treat her as such, as well as our beloved pets." The beautiful woman smiled pleased. "And know, I mus remind you to know your place and get back bring yourself into... safety." Loki smirked at the last word. "I will see you soon", Angrboda smiled and faded into a shadow. "My Love." Loki clenched his jaw. "Yes", he answered simply and left his chambers.


	7. The sorceress

She had been his teacher, his mentor, and his master. He had obeyed her, yield to her, and subjected himself to her. She had been his first and they had been lovers for some time, lovers without the central emotion. Angrboda was drop-dead-beautiful, no matter which form she chose, but even in her true form everyone had to admit that she was one of the most pulchritudinous creatures in the nine realms. However she was also one of the most dangerous and vicious ones. Therefore she was banished to Niflheimr, the world of ice and darkness - my the humans of the New Age often mistaken for Jotunheimr. In Angrboda's case though, it wouldn't be a real error, for she was half Giant and half Frost Gian.

It had been on one of this missions, where the Son's of Odin accompanied a brigade of Asgardian warriors to regain an artifact of the Jotun's that was stolen by the Nilf - the Frost Giants. Only a true battle trained most effectively. However Loki never had the same physical skills as Thor, though he was quick and athletic, he lacked of strength. The Second Prince of Asgard had almost resigned that he would be caught in the role of a supporter and never be feared in battle. Even if he had managed to turn this weakness into a benefit, by using the magic spells he had taught himself. Mostly he distracted the enemies, mislead them with illusions, but this time something went wrong. Just when he wanted to cast an image of himself, it didn't work, and the light he had evoked to aid the others was suddenly gone.

In shock Loki had stared at his hands and up to the floating light when it disappeared. "Loki!" he heard Thor yell his name. "The light, Loki!" The Trickster moved his hands again, swiftly moving into a gap of the frozen rock face, already knowing deep inside of him, that his spell wouldn't work. "Loki!" Thor yelled again, there was anger and disbelieve in his voice. Did his brother think that he'd betray him? Loki already had been fallen behind and there was a chance that he'd put himself in danger, when he answered his brother. He was no match for a frost giant, not without magic, not without a weapon. Loki hadn't brought his daggers to battle since Thor had laughed about them and other weapons were no use to them, not quickly drawn enough, troublesome in his hands with casting magic. And now he was trapped. "Retreat!" he heard them shout. "Retreat!" They left into the other direction. "Brother", the God of Tricks whispered, his breath creating a little cloud, still staring at his hands.

The sounds of battle, the yelling, the clashing and breaking ice slowly vanished into the distance. Surely they would not leave without him, wouldn't they? He had to follow them. Cautiously he watched his hands, trying to make them glow again. Loki sighed relieved when they shimmered, putting a glow on his flawless face. Then, after killing the light, slowly,he sneaked out of the gap, looking around. It had begun to snow. Everyone was gone and it was completely quiet. The young prince had a very bad feeling about this. He knew there was something wrong. Yet he had to follow his brother and the others, if he didn't want to be left do die. Why did he even think about that? Swiftly he moved back to the battlefield, searching for tracks that would lead him to his people.

"So much raw talent", the voice of a woman, sounding like a seductive siren, made him turn around. There was no one, "such a squandering", she spoke from behind him anew. Loki circled around, still no one. "Show yourself!" he hissed, trying to make his unease sound like anger. "And no manners", she chuckled. "You are the one without proper manners, approaching a Prince of Asgard like that!" Loki hissed, well aware of the risks he took, revealing his ancestry. "Oh, my Prince, I know who you are", her voice was much nearer now and he had the feeling, that she was standing right next to him and he just had to reach out. Yet ha wasn't willing to give her the triumph, to play her game. "Well then, _Prince Loki_", she was in his back know, walking a circle round him. In the corner of his eye he could see how the slowly appeared out of nothing.

She was a giantess. Loki had to lean his head backwards to see her stunning beautiful face. Her skin had a strange color. It wasn't blue like an Ice Giant's and surely not brown like a Jotun Giant's, or red like a Fire Giant's, but sepia brown. Hair and eyes alike were black like the night. When she stopped in front of him, strange words sneaked from her lips and she tilted her head back, looking into the sky, while her hands reached towards the ground with palms turned towards him. Suddenly her shape began to change. Instinctively Loki made two steps backwards, unbelievingly staring at the giantess who shrunk to a size of an Aesir and took two steps towards him.

"You are wasting your potential, my Prince", she imitated a curtsy and laughed out laud. "I am Angrboda. You surly have heard of me." She glanced at him with an intense, glowing look. "Yes, I have", Loki replied and restrained himself from freaking out. "You are a scourge of the realms, a witch, a sorceress", then he managed to smirk, as he realized his possibilities. "You were banished her for your actions, against the laws of many." Angrboda rose one brow in curiosity. "Yes", she smiled back. "I did not break _my_ laws, only theirs." Loki nodded. "You suppressed my magic, didn't you?", he asked and the frightening beauty laughed again. "You are indeed dangerously intelligent, my Prince", she snickered and bowed her head. "Yes, I did. Otherwise we wouldn't have the chance to speak to each other. Which would be a pity, because I want to submit a proposal to you."

Loki tilted his head slightly, smirked and rose his brow quickly: "What kind of proposal, Mylady?" "You need a master to teach you magic, I need a spy in Asgard", she smiled radiantly. The Prince's face turned blank. Angrboda chuckled: "I need an apprentice. You know that I cannot leave this place, without attracting attention. But you have a talent to hide yourself."


	8. Angrboda

Loki stared at the beautiful Angrboda for a moment and then nodded. "I will tell you how to enhance that magic and where to find the hidden paths that will lead you here", the Giantess said smug, because she knew how her counterpart would react on that information. Loki was appalled: "Hidden paths?" "Yes", she chuckled. "Yggdrasil is a tree and like a tree it has roots and branches, which are the paths between the realms. Your Bifrost is only using the big ones, because their are big enough to transport armies. But here are tiny ones and they can be used as well." The Second Prince of Asgard frowned. "Yes I know", Angrboda grinned. "But I didn't even tell you the best part, my Prince: your dear Guardian Heimdall can only see those branches who have a certain dimension." A smile grew on Loki's face. "I knew you would like that", she chuckled. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Not so fast, Angrboda", he put his hands into a defensive position. "Where is the rub? I will be your errand boy? I'm a Prince." "Oh yes, you are and yes you will", the sorceress replied coolly. "If you want me to teach you using magic properly, you will have to live through a normal apprenticeship like everyone else, unless your status influences your skills", she chuckled. "Until you aren't able to stand against me and defend yourself with your magic, you will be noting more like my slave. Not until then you will become my apprentice and I will teach you the more aggressive use of magic. After mastering that, I will be nothing more than your mentor, showing you the real potential of magic, the Vanir one." Loki listened quietly. He had seen her shape-shifting, a kind of magic he had yearned to learn. But no one in Asgard was able to teach him more than just the tricks he already hat mastered.

The Second Prince of Asgard nodded. "Well then, we have an agreement, but only if your orders will not put my reputation in danger", he said with a firm voice. Angrboda laughed:" Oh, you will not need my assistance in that matter", still chuckling the put her hands onto her hips, brushing her furred cloak back. That way Loki was able to see more than just her fur-lined boots: beneath the heavy cape she wore nothing but a tight two-piece wild leather dress of a slight darker color than her sepia-brown skin, sowing her female curves only too well. Loki swallowed as he could feel his body reacting to her looks. Of course he had already seen light-dressed women in Asgard but they never had shown their muliebrity that openly. There had been only few women he had really fancied but his brother had always come in his way and Loki's interest in study always had dominated all other interests. "I have to go, the others will search for me", he finally managed to say but didn't turn away.

Angrboda laughed anew and took one step towards him, who couldn't stop staring at her, her curves and how her dress presented these shapely breasts. "Oh my friends are still distracting them, my Prince", she chuckled and Loki furrowed one brow: "You friends." "Of course", she took another step towards him and her voice turned imperiously. He moved his gaze back to her face. "And as my pupil and slave, which you are now, you will call me _Mistress_." Loki blinked and inhaled, but waited a moment before he spoke. As a reply Angrboda smiled, as if she knew that he would obey. "As you wish, _Mistress_", he replied. "And now", she took another step, "before I allow you to leave", she went on, "you will try to defend yourself against me." Loki frowned puzzled: "You aren't attacking me." "Am I not?", Angrboda grinned and didn't stop when he reached him. Instead he moved back. "Make me stop", she demanded. She was almost as tall as him, he noticed.

Loki didn't know where to put his hands and went on loosing ground. "I can smell the magic inside you, just use it", she grinned, still moving against him without using any magic herself. However one swift move brought her coat to the ground and Loki clenched his jaw. At both sides her dress was gashed, leaving her more space to move but also showed her flawless skin. Again Loki gasped. There was no spell he could think of and nothing that he could create as long as she distracted him like this. "You dare to disobey your master?" Angrboda asked, but there was no anger in her voice, but amusement. Loki rose his gaze from her legs to her face. Her eyes were glowing and a insinuating smile danced in the corners of her mouth. She wanted him to make her stop? Then he would make her stop.

There wasn't much space left for moving backwards anymore, because the icy rock-wall in which he had hidden himself, was directly behind him. Loki would have to chose to move right to the right or left, but instead, he decided to do something else entirely. Swiftly he moved against her arousing body, grasped her neck and her hip and blocked one of her feet, so that he could swing her around, to push her against the wall. Maybe that was an fault, but he didn't care, even though he regretted it pushing his body against hers, due to its reaction. Again he had to control his breath but he managed to say short-winded: "I have stopped you." "But for what price?" she whispered and Loki felt her hand against his crotch. "This could have been a dagger." "So could have been my hands", he hesitantly replied. "If they would have been daggers, I wouldn't let you touch me", she smirked back. "Kiss me already."

Loki stared at her. His one hand at her neck was brushing her throat without him even noticing and his other was separating the two pieces of her dress, touching her skin. Her breath was trembling. "Kiss me!" she repeated more demandingly. "As you wish", Loki whispered and tentatively placed his lips on her already opened mouth. He suddenly felt feverish, as soon as he tasted her lips. Her tongue searched for his and his body moved against hers through no fault of his' own. She moaned lowly into his mouth and he panted. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. He went on moving against her and she clawed her hands into his hair, whispering: "Don't stop", when she leaned her head backwards, so that he could only kiss her throat and neck. There was no cold anymore, for their body were like two suns, burning the ice away.

Still he obeyed his mistress, rubbing his light-armored crotch against her slit, making her moan louder, licking her throat, biting her neck. Angrboda trembled more and he felt the same tension. Her hands scratched down to his shoulders and she lifted herself onto his hips. "Let me…", Loki murmured but she cut him off: "No! Go on!" He exhaled deeply but obeyed, grasping her hips and pushing her stronger against the wall, but he couldn't almost bear it. She began to moan louder, so he kept moving on against her, biting his lower lip and started to think about anything else but that desire that dominated his head. Still that made him yearn for it even more. Angrboda clawed her hands into his neck, moaning and panting. Her body started to rear and finally she trembled strongly, groaning, just to push him away, catching for breath.

As Loki stumbled backwards, he could see that her skirt was soaked. Immediately he press his teeth on each other and looked away. "The next time, no armor", Angrboda ordered and instinctively he glanced back at her. "Bring me my cloak", she continued and he - still aroused - turned around and did what he was told. She cruelly smiled at him, petting his cheek after he hat put her heavy furred cape around her shoulders. "Now go back to the others. You will find me at the Iron-wood", she said lowly. "You did well, my slave. You did not disappoint me and therefore I will not disappoint you, when you return to me."


	9. The Mistress of the Iron-Wood

Loki had stumbled back to the junction where the Bifrost would open again. Thor and his companions - how Angrboda had described his somehow fittingly - were still in battle. He panted for he had run the whole way to this place and he didn't want them to think that he hadn't been fighting himself. Still he had to fight against his arousal and he clenched his fist painfully around the coin-formed talisman Angrboda had given to him. It would show him a secret path beneath Odin's palace and activate it sending him to her without Heimdal to notice it. The Iron-Wood would shield him against the Guardian's gaze.

"Loki!" Thor yelled. Was there really concern in his voice? Or did he just demanded his magic tricks again? Suddenly a bloodcurdling sound echoed between the icy walls of the mountains. Abdominal voices of dire-wolves howled through the darkness and cold. Everyone who heard them - Aesir and Frost Giants alike - shuddered at that sound, but it seemed that the latter were familiar with these direful howls that were so different from what the Aesir had heard in this realm before. Suddenly the Giants retreated, almost in panic. Loki dodged between them to hurry to the others of his group. "Where were you?" someone shouted at him. "What happened?" an other. "Brother are you alright?" Thor approached him, putting his paw-like hand on his shoulder. "I am fine", Loki panted, still catching for breath. "What are those marks at your neck?" his brother asked. "Did you think I was playing around all alone?" he barked back. "Fine", Thor clenched his jaw. "Let's go then."

.

When they returned Loki kept his annoyed mood, so that no one really wanted to talk to him or tell him to let the red scratches on his neck treated. The Second Prince of Asgard was angry about the whole situation. This woman had aroused him and send him off like a child. No one had ever dared to do that, yet he wanted her more than ever. For the first time he didn't get a woman out of his head. Even Sif, who played along with Thor and still never let him to close, vanished out of his thoughts, for he desired her only because Thor couldn't get her. He knew that much about him self. She was to much like his brother that he would desire her for more than just some guilty pleasure. Loki could never imagine her as his wife, they would sooner or later maul each other. However, he could not wait for Asgard to fall asleep, still he kept patient.

Then at nightfall Loki left his chambers, he was dressed in his casual clothing, which he had put on right after he had gotten back and cleaned himself. He tried to be silent, quick and to remain unseen. Angrboda had been right for this truly were his talents. With her Talisman in his right hand he reached the stairs to the lower level of the palace, still unnoticed. Loki blended his slender figure into the shadows, moving further, downwards. He had no idea where he had to start but somehow he knew, that he had to go to the deepest level. As soon as he had made a few steps heading North, the talisman in his hand felt warm.

The point had been in the middle of the corridor. When Loki had been about to drop the talisman, because it got too hot, suddenly he was sucked into the path and found himself in the cold and darkness. The coin was cold again. The Prince turned around and moved away from the point, trying to avoid to activate the path anew. The surrounding was strange even for Nilfheimr, but Loki knew where he was for Angrboda had told him. "The Iron-Wood", he murmured and immediately turned around because of the tiniest sound he had heard. "You were faster than I have expected", Angrboda smiled softly. Again her furred cloak covered her whole body but the tips of her boots and her appearance was changed into a Aesir form. "Follow me", she demanded and he obeyed.

Not for nothing the Iron-Wood had it's name: it was a accumulation of stalagmites, which towered into the everlasting night-sky of Nilfheimr, piled upon each other that they took shape of crooked trees. "To not touch the leaves", Angrboda whispers, without turning around. Loki pulled his hand back and heard her chuckle. "Unless you want to cut yourself or something off", she added. Nothing off her clothing showed her muliebrity but he could still remember. The sorceress moved like a predator: swiftly and fluently. Only the shape of her buns loomed lightly with her movements.

Suddenly she rose her hands and stirred them as if the would push two curtains aside. Right before Angrboda the surroundings chanced and the walked him into some kind of forecourt in the midst of the deserted iron formings. As soon as Loki stepped over the invisible line, the world behind him changed again. Indeed it was some kind of magic curtain that divided this place from the rest of the ironwood. "Welcome to my palace", the Giantess chuckled but didn't stop. She walked right on towards the opening of the dark gap that seemed to be the entrance. Loki could here several growls as gigantic wolves stepped out of the shadows, when he approached the opening. "Hush, my loves", Angrboda spoke softly. "He's with me and one of the pack." It became silent and Loki swallowed down his question.

The wolves had returned into the shadows of the Iron-Wood, after they had taken in his scent to memorize it. Loki had shown no emotion at the look of them, even if they were nearly as tall himself and monstrous. Yet their eyes mirrored the intelligence of their mind and the Trickster knew immediately that they understood every word and how important it was to make them his friends, not his dogs.

Loki had followed Angrboda into her castle, which seemed to have been formed out of the iron that surrounded its walls, apart from some exceptions. As soon as her foot touched the floor an unearthly light illuminated the interior, showing that the ground and the furniture was build out of black obsidian and blue crystal stones like Aquamarine. Cold blue flames grew out of the walls radiating nearly no warmth and drowning everything in unnatural light. However somehow this place felt more homely than the entire realm. Even more when she led him through the throne room of hers, which wasn't as bis as the Great Hall of Odin but enough that half of Loki's chambers would fit in, into her private chambers, in which a normal fire burned in a crystal fireplace. Everything seemed as if they were underwater, as the flames reflected like waves against the Aquamarine ceiling.

This room was covered with fur and some of the furniture was made of horns as well, somehow - apart from the fire - it felt warm and strangely comfortable. The whole time Loki's eyes danced between this place and Angrboda's body, consuming the look of the first and the promise of the latter. He wasn't even sure for the glimpse of an eye if he even was interested to learn real magic today, when the mistress of the Iron-Wood let her cloak fall to the ground, giving him sight on her body and placed herself upon her bed. It wasn't leather that covered her body but something like silk or satin. "Today you'll learn your first, and most important lesson", Angrboda spoke with a velvet voice and Loki licked his lips, looking into her dark eyes: "That would be, mistress?" "To control your desires", she smiled warmly at him and he frowned. Was she playing again with him?

"Desire clouds your mind, your instinct and most of all your intellect", Angrboda smirked, sprawling on the fur and Loki understood immediately what she meant. His body was reacting to this sight. She was right, the yearning for her body slowly outranked everything else. "Come to me, Loki", she purred, reaching out one hand to him. "And this would be my lesson?" the Trickster tilted his head, smirking in attempt to keep his composure and added a little to late. "Mistress?" "Obey me and do not question me", Angrboda said much less lovely, still holding her hand in his direction but letting it fall down slightly annoyed. "Listen", she sat up. "I know you want me, do not deny it. But arousal will only distract you from that what you really want long-therm, you will not be able to concentrate around me and _learn_." Loki clenched his jaw. She was right. "This time I will forgive you for disobeying me, this one time," the beautiful witch smirked deviously.

Slowly the Prince moved around the bed towards her. Angrboda got rid of her boot, now standing again and watched him like a predator looked as its prey. As soon as he stood in front of her, with a simple move, the opened the knots on her shoulders that held her dress together and the fluid textile fell to the ground leaving her completely naked. Loki inhaled sharply and a grin grew on her face as she could see his reaction to her. Angrboda made that step that would dissolve the space between them. "I just want you to know", she whispered as she placed her hands on his chest: "I want you too."

Slowly her delicate hands move upwards to his long neck, caressing his skin until they reach the back of his head and therefore his hair in which Angrboda buries her fingers. She presses her bare body against his, making him pant, and brushes her lips upon mouth. Her kiss is nothing but a mist until his hands touch her skin. Cautiously at first but then more firmly pressing her towards him and his mouth on hers. The temperature rises like the beating of their hearts and the rhythm of their breaths. She opens her lips beneath his kiss, inviting his tongue in, merging theirs mouths into each other while they are tasting each other. Loki's hands slide down her back to find their destination on her bum, grasping it to press her lower body against his, so she can feel what she does to him.

Angrboda chuckles and determinatively pushing her upper body away from his, starting to disrobe him. As she frees his chest, she brushes her lips against her neck, slightly biting his skin. Loki moans softly and his bulge grows against her pubis. Her hands brush his jacket and shirt down his arms, tingling his skin just to free herself, placing her arousing, womanly body on her bed again. Quickly he gets rid of his remaining clothing and steps towards her, seeing that she bites her lower lip in pleasant anticipation admiring his body. Then her gaze wanders to his face. "Oh, I knew you would be able to please me", she snickers, as he sees him furrow one brow. "But tease me first, my Prince", Angrboda purrs and slightly opens her legs. She doesn't need to say anything.

On his knees he grasps her thighs, so he can lick her second lips cautiously. When she starts to sigh and to moan, he becomes more firm and the swirling movements of this tongue send shivers trough her body. He brushes along her inner thighs with his fingers, making her tremble. More strongly even as he moves more slowly upwards. She rears slightly as he pushes his index finger into her, while still licking her, and even more when he adds more fingers, moaning loudly. "Take me!" she demands. "No", he negates cruelly, stopping to lick her but not moving his fingers into and out. Angrboda trebles her hands clawing into the fur. "I am not your slave", Loki manages to say calm, though he cannot wait to enter her with his firm member. "I am your pupil, nothing less than that." She pants. "Do we agree?" he demands now and for a moment still she hesitates. "Yes!" she shouts finally. ""Now get in me!"

Loki tears his fingers out just to lay down upon her and eventually, finally prod himself into her. She shrieks as he divides her wet tightness with his member, sending waves of pleasure and pain through their bodies, burning their skins. The hearts and breaths race along with the increasing tension of their bodies. Loki releases his anger into his thrusts becoming even more aroused realizing that she enjoys it. She scratches his back, when he bites her, moaning loudly, making him moan as well. He's everything else than tenderly and still her groans are filled with lust. When she tightens firmly around his cock he can't hold himself back, releasing himself into her, causing her climax, just before collapsing onto her. Angrboda buries her hands into his hair again, kissing his cheek. "You are indeed no slave, my Prince", she whispers. "I doubt you'll ever be." She was wrong.

Loki rolled himself off of her on his back, still panting but Angrboda wouldn't let him go that easily and moved upon him, her legs straddling his lap. For a second he thought her hands were gripping his wrists but then he realized that her hands wouldn't be able to do that, had she placed her them next to his chest. Her eyes were glaring at him like dark flames. A slight yank with his arm and he was sure, still he looked up at his wrist: a rope. He frowned at her, hissing. "What is this?" "Don't bother, my prince, I'll be kind", Angrboda chuckled, brushing her index finger from his collarbone down his chest, moving downwards. While she did so, he could feel that his ankles also were binded. His anger outmatched his fear. "Stop this, now!" he snarled. Her only reply this time was a snicker.

Angrboda had placed her legs between him now and rose up on her knees, looking down at him, admiring his slender, athletic figure. He was not only handsome but desirable. "Release me!" Loki demanded again, pulling at the ropes. "Do this yourself, Loki", she said with a smug smile, biting her lower lip, when she admired his member, without touching it. She would have to control her self if she wanted to tease him. "I'll have a lot of fun with you", she finally glanced at him, appearing to be amused about his angry face. "Stop trying to free you this way. These ropes are magic", she smiled softly to him. "Relax. I promise, you will like what I do to you."

Her finger, which hat rested on his stomach now ran further down, along his hip, his inner thigh and stopped as he reared back from her touch. She knew she wanted him, felt how the moisture between her legs rose. "Do you want me to hurt you?" Angrboda asked almost tenderly, but Loki did not reply, at least not in words. His eyes burned on her skin and he snarled at her. Without him knowing he send a jolt of electricity through her body by being so angry at her. "Maybe you'll take pleasure of it?" she mused, taking her finger into her mouth, teasing him. "Eventually you'll have to get used of this…." "What…?" Loki tilted his head, something in her voice was alarming, but he wasn't able to end his question, for she couldn't wait any longer. Angrboda leaned forward and started to lick his half flagged member gently, from the very root until its tip. He was not able to fight the thrill that took over his body.

Loki reared slightly but was held back by his binding and Angrboda kept on licking every inch of his cock making it grow again. She started to gently suck his testis, softly biting, sending shivers through his body, while she grasped his member, moving her hand slowly. He could not hold back but moan and she wanted him inside her even more. "Do you wont me to go on?" Angrboda rose her head, torching him and herself. "N…no," Loki tried to speak calmly but failed, because she didn't stop caressing him with her hand. "Try to enjoy it", she purred and moved around, straddling her legs across his chest, so that her wet ridge was right above his face, when she started to suck and the tip of his cock.

Slowly with support of her tongue Angrboda started to fuck him with her mouth, knowing what this would make him feel. His moans where like whips to her nerves. Loki yanked at his trammels again. She could feel the mixture of anger and lust radiating from him like lava, it aroused her even more. Then the Prince decided to take the only choice he had and lifted up his head slightly to start licking her. She moaned and had to stop sucking at him for a moment, fighting for her own composure. "Free me", Loki demanded hoarsely but Angrboda simply went on. So did he then.

Loki tensed more and more, giving in to her, due to the arousal he felt, but just in that second she stopped. He trembled, snarling at her, while she turned around. It is almost hate, what she can see in his eyes. She knows what she does to him, forcing him to be her slave, being unable to change his position, just like it has always been in his life. Angrboda leans towards him, tenderly brushes his clenched jaw. Loki just shows her his teeth, opening his mouth in lust, when she thrusts herself upon him, moaning. She takes the opportunity and sucks as his lower lip. Biting it softly, when she starts to ride him, who fills her up entirely. Before he is able to respond she sits upright, moving more slowly, torturing him more, pushing him more deeply inside her.

Again he yanks at the magic ropes but this time more out of lust and the desire to touch her, maybe dominate her. She can feel his cock inside her slightly twitch and her temperature seems to rise, as does his. Their moaning entangle and she tightenes more and more around him, feeling her climax rise. Whining and finally screaming, whining his name. She comes so hard, tightening, pulsating around him that he comes as well. Angrboda collapses upon him, embraces his face, kissing him. Loki responds first, until he notices that he has put his hands upon her back instinctively.

The whole time she had been able to control the magic and now he understood what she had meant. Still something about what she said leaves an ill feeling gin his stomach. But right now is not the time. Still the anger burns inside of him. Loki grasped Angrboda at her throat more than firmly and rolled himself upon her. "You will never do that again!" he hissed, still sweating and panting. "Never!" he growls louder. Her hands sprang um, trying to loosen the choking grip. "Loki!", she gasps for air, getting mere enough to breath slightly. "I will kill you!" he snarled, pushing her into the sheets before letting her go to jump of the bed.

He could her hear gasp and pant for air while he searched his clothes together, trembling with anger. "You had to learn that feeling", she said with a raspy voice. "You'll have to learn to control your mind no matter what." Loki pulled up his pants. "Yes and you will teach me", he agreed, hissing. "I will learn that by withstanding your attempts to seduce me." Angrily, almost raging he turned around, glaring at her, who not sat up in her bed: "But if you'll do that ever again, I will kill you!" "And how?" she asked tilting her head, slightly wincing due the pain. "I'll bring the army of Asgard into you lair, witch. That is how." "And who will teach you magic then?" Somehow Loki calmed down. "You will until the moment you bind me again", he spoke with a clenched jaw. "Someday you will understand why I did this", Angrboda said with a minimal smile, which - much to his confusion - seemed somehow sad. "And maybe you'll accept that you even liked a part of it. Now go. I cannot teach you anything today. Let off your steam elsewhere. I will see you tomorrow."


	10. Surrender to Superiority

Loki left her chamber without being clothed completely. He didn't care. Just to get away from her was more important. Maybe it would calm him down, but he already knew better, as soon as he was back in the hall, bringing everything but his cape in order. That habiliment would have to wit until he had left her castle. The anger he felt deep inside the foundation of himself was more than painful, a torment. With long, angry steps he crossed her foyer. Angrboda had ripped open an old never healed, scarred, pus-filled wound which now poured itself into his essence. Loki had always known that it was there, though he'd never could tell the reason of its existence.

Now, that the left the castle, walking down towards the invisible curtain, trying to put his cloak back on, he was sure that Angrboda's knowledge was reached much further than he had thought. Loki understood that she knew from the beginning that he would have not chance than to return to her, no matter how angry he would be. His silent rage wasn't a result of forcing herself upon him, it was an awakening. When she had chained him to her bed with this magic ropes, she had broken free a pain and despair that had slumbered inside him for many years. Maybe her sexual play had been a pleasure for her or a way to keep the emotions sealed, but Loki didn't care about that anymore. The irreversible damage was done. These emotions would for now and forever be in superiority.

Loki could hear Angrboda's dire wolfs in the shadows, they weren't snarling but just watching him as the reached the curtain. Some of them seemed to even retreat. It didn't open itself and he could remember that the witch had cast a spell, murmured strange words. The young Prince cursed silently, he should have memorized it. She didn't teach him anything today but the relevance and significance of emotions. Like everything else he could feel, emotions needed energy, drew them from their owners essence. Since the wolves could obviously feel this energy, his emotion, it must radiate from him. Yet this was no help. Loki lifted his hand and held his palm against the curtain, without touching it, trying to focus his energy on it to make the barrier move. He clenched his jaw and took his had down again. In that moment it opened. Loki didn't turn around, because he knew that she stood in the entrance of her castle. He left without a word.

After he had somehow managed to put his cloak around his shoulders again, he got the talisman back out of his pocket, which immediately got warm again. Loki just had to make another step to get transported back to Asgard. Maybe an hour or two had passed. Enough that his absence might not have been noticed yet. It took a lot of discipline for the Prince not to simply march back to his chambers but to sneak. Maybe he should simply ask his father for a training chamber in the lover levels of the palace. But this could awaken Odin's suspicion. Loki caught himself hoping that Angrboda would at least teach him how to turn invisible soon.

The second Prince reached his chambers without incidence and called for a servant, by pulling one of the lines which hang at certain places in all the royal rooms. He took his cloak off alone and got out of his boots as he could hear the secret door for the domestics open. Loki didn't turn around, since he knew that whoever came through hat door would serve him and so it was. His cloak was lifted from the floor an hung up. However the hands that took his boots were smaller that he'd expected and the looked up. As soon as his glance met hers the maiden blushed and stared to the ground, carrying his boots away. "Who are you?" Loki asked bluntly. "M…my name is Aria", she replied with a weak and girlish voice. "I am your new servant, my Lord." He studied her body and detected that she in deed was still more a girl like a woman.

Given that her master didn't say a thing the stammered: "Do you want me to prepare a bath?" Loki sighed and stood up again. "You do not speak until I have addressed you first, Aria", he told her imperiously and she hastily replied with a nod. Her submissiveness calmed his anger more that he'd expected, it even more seemed to arouse him. "But a bath is a good idea", he continued. "Go on." The girl curtsied and hasted towards the bathroom. Loki followed slowly, unbuttoning his shirt.

When Loki arrived in his bathroom Aria had already started to prepare the water, which came out of the ground of the bathtub. The lights were lit and she leaned across the rim of it, checking the temperature of the water. The girl had removed her overdress, because she was obviously bothered with staining it, but now giving Loki a perfect view on her young body which loomed through her thin undergarment. The Prince licked his lips. "Come here", he demanded and Aria shrieked inaudibly. Quickly she turned around, blushing and hasted towards and around him, taking of his shirt. "My clothes have to be cleaned", Loki said smirking about her reaction to him and that she avoided to touch him.

Was this coincidence? That the elderly woman who had cared for him for years had now been replaced with this girl? That right now, when he had decided to follow Angrboda's lesson and was willing to do everything to withstand her seduction, a easy solution was presented to him? While he got out of his undershirt and gave it to the girl as well who still stayed in his back, Loki simply asked her: "Who replaced my old servant with you?" "Th….the Queen, my Lord", she replied intimidated. "A…are you not … pleased with me?" "You should stop the water!", he just responded and with a shriek she leaped towards the bathtub to stop the water. It had already crossed the line, though which it wouldn't slop when Loki would get in.

Frigga had sent him the new servant then. Was this really true? In fact the girl did distract him a little in her undergarment and her naket arms promised more silken skin. Still she as blushing and looked at him under her eyelashes, not daring to stare at him directly. "Did she tell you why?" he asked her and she straightened up, looking at him, blushing even more, since he was bare-chested. "I overheard her saying that she gave your old servant to Thor…", she answered and Loki cut her off: "Oh, you'd rather serve him then?" He could feel the anger rising in him. "N…No, my Lord!" she spoke more loudly that she had wanted, placing her hands on her lips. "I was more than happy and … honored, when they told me that I would be yours… ervant."

Loki smirks hearing this words tumbling out of her mouth and unbuttoned his pants to get out of them. Since they weren't armored he didn't need any help with this and he simply let his clothe fall to the ground. Aria blushed again and looked away. "Let some water out of the tub", he ordered her and the did and therefore was forced to face into his direction as he walked towards the bathtub and got in. Hastily the girl ran to the rest of the clothes to take him away. "Bring a sponge and towels, when you come back and be quick." "Yes, My Lord." The Prince let him dive into the hot, soothing water but he could not stay there for long, he felt imprisoned by hearing and seeing nothing. He ran through his hair and rubbed his eyes and started thinking about Angrboda's words. She know more than she hat told him and it ate him up inside. Still there was this pain and despair that wouldn't calm down, which he didn't understand. The which would have to tell them.

Low footsteps ripped him out of his thoughts. His maidservant was back again, with fresh towels, sleeping clothes and a sponge. Loki moved forwards in he water, towards her, placing his arms on the edge of the tube, monitoring her. Her breath was accelerated and her cheeks were blushing. Even though he could see it she tried to hide that she tempt to sneak a peek at him. In that moment the Prince understood what the witch had tried to tell him. Arousal was a powerful weapon, not only against him but for him. It could not only distract him but calm him as well, now that he felt his pain and anger were more numb than before as his eyes followed her movement. Aria came towards him to hand him the sponge.

"Get in the tube and wash my back", was his response lowering his gaze but he still could see the girl trembling. "Y…yes, My Lord" she obeyed and walked to the side, attempting to step into the water. "Do you want to ruin your dress?" Loki asked without turning around, but he could almost sense her hesitating. He tried to concentrate on the energy she might radiate now. Something like confusion or maybe arousal, most definitively both. He could hear how her dress fell to the floor and the sound of the water, when she got into it, behind him.

This water felt more like a tickling of thousand fingers now. Loki put his chin on his resting hands, awaiting for his maidservant to wash his back. Instead of doing so, she gasped. "What is it?" he questioned annoyed, without turning around. "Scratches, My Lord!" she whispered confused. Now that she spoke of it he realized that some of the pain he felt were in deed real, like the marks Angrboda's nails had left on his back. He sighed. "Do you want me to treat them?" she asked and still didn't start. "You could lick them", Loki suggested more in jest, but as a response the water moved again.

Though she hesitated for a second, she did not dare to disobey them and since he hadn't chuckled, Aria was sure that he meant what he said. Didn't animals treat wounds like that? So holding herself at the rim of the tube, she leaned forward. Loki winced slightly, when her tongue touched the rasped skin, exhaling heavily, but she went one since he hadn't told her to stop. Even when he seemed to shiver and to pant. She had no idea what she did to him.

"Wash my chest", he said, without moving, just placing his forehead on his hands. Aria wanted to tell him, that he had to turn around, but again she remembered what he had told her and reached for the sponge. After getting it she got closer to him, closer than before, her breath was trembling, as was her hand, as she moved it towards the water to his chest, starting to rub his skin. "You may touch me", he mumbled and Aria bit her lip, obeying him again, which made her breast brush against his back, while she went on, washing his chest. Loki began so sigh when her nipples hardened due to the touch of his skin. "Down", he ordered and she followed cautiously, rubbing his stomach, now pressing her breasts even more against his back. The Maidservant knew what lay beyond there. She started to breath through the mouth, frightened and aroused alike.

"Lower", her master demanded and she swallowed, obeying his bidding. Aria gasped when her hand touched his member. It was hard and big, nothing like she had expected. Loki had kept calm, the entire time, trying to control his body with his mind. When she had licked his rasped sending shivers through his body and when her nipples massaged his back. The went on rubbing him now between his legs and he sighed deeply. "Drop the sponge", he finally said and again she would not disobey him. Her breath accelerated as she hesitantly put her hand around his hard member, which was to big than she could grasp her whole hand around it. She inhaled through her teeth, absolutely aroused and without noticing, she moved her whole body against him, to start rubbing slowly.

A moan escaped from his mouth and Aria took her hand from the rim, to put it around his chest, moving her other hand a little faster. She pressed her face against his back breathing heavily now. When suddenly he hissed: "Stop!" Immediately she let go, retreating. Aria did not dare to ask if she had one anything wrong, but her mind went through all of what she did to find an answer herself. Loki turned around, his face glowing, his piercing green eyes glaring, also breathing heavily. The maidservant retreated even more to the back of the tube. It was pure instinct even though his gaze aroused her. He followed her, grasped her by her hips and placed her on the tip of his member, staring at her face which showed a mixture of fear and desire.

Slowly but precisely he pushed her downwards and himself into her, moaning while she gasped and whined for a short moment, claring her hands into his shoulders. She had been untouched. Loki smirked slightly and pushed until the squealed. Then he waited, savoring her tightness and giving her the opportunity to get used to him. He looked as her and she stared back shivering, panting, but her eyes told him that she yearned for more. steadily he started to thrust inside her, panting. "Don't hold back", he whispered. "Moan for me." As a response she closed her eyes and let go of her composure, leaning back her head and moaned tentatively. It was enough. He titled his head forwards and began to suck her nipples, biting them and making her moan louder.

"Loki!" she yelled. "Yes!" and he could feel her tighten around his member. He would decide, the Prince told himself with a grim face and pulled back, leaving her in despair. "Out!" he demanded and Aria stared at him in disbelieve but obeyed. Loki followed, barking: "Hands on the edge!" She obeyed. He got behind her and pulled her pelvis toward him and got down the stair that heightened the tub, since he was so much taller than her. Aria had to bend through her back but obviously she didn't care, because she was too eager to go on. Loki thrusted himself into her again, now in a faster pace. Skin smacked on skin, and send shivers though their bodies. She started to moan again and he with her, both starting to feel the tension rising up in her bodies, higher and higher until it became almost painful. With a lout groan released himself into the maiden, thrusting, to times more and making her come with a muffled scream.

Finally he let ho of her, grasping a towel and dried himself off, while she panted still clawing into the edge o the tub. Loki's eyes lay still upon her, when he put on his clothes. "Clean yourself and this mess up and then you are allowed to leave", Loki said, rubbing his hair. Aria stared a him and realized that she still was the servant straightened up and nodded. "You will speak to no one about this", her master demanded and stepped towards her. "Yes, My Lord." "Take care about this", Loki said with a dashing smirk. "And you will get more of my special treatment." Aria bit her lower lip. "Yes?" he asked. "Yes, my Lord", she smirked and got a towel.

When Loki woke the next morning he felt utterly strong and powerful, in a way he never had experienced before. Even though deep inside of him, in his deepest core, still the blazes of painful agony and desperate forlornness were flaring. And he asked himself if there existed a coherence. However both fires fueled this long ignored anger in him, which hungered to take control over his mind. Did the witch plan this as well? He had to calm his anger down. Jumping off the bed he decided to let Angrboda wait. She couldn't know which duties awaited a second Prince of Asgard. There weren't much if his parents didn't impose an obligation on him, apart from training with his brother or reading, which took most of his time. No one would notice him not being around.

As the Trickster stepped into his bathroom his new servant was already waiting, her head tilted towards her floor but her eyes following him, her lips repressing a smirk. "Come here, Aria", he told her in a cold tone and she obeyed letting her smirk spread. Standing in front at him, she looked him right into his eyes. "Is this how you've been taught to behave in the presence of your Lord,_servant_?" Loki hissed at her and she winced. Her grin was blown away and she pinned her glance to the floor. "Don't forget where your place is", the Prince continued coolly. "I wanted you, I took you and I can easily replace you. … But that would be a shame", he took her chin between his thumb and his index finger and lifted her head up to face him. Still she did look to the ground, which made him smile, "wouldn't it?" he whispered and finally Aria answered his gaze: "Yes, My Lord."

Loki took a moment to look over her face, noticing that he hadn't the desire to kiss her. He was pleased with it. Aria wasn't ugly or plain, but something was missing about her, that he couldn't make out. When his gaze met her eyes he could see some kind fear and awe in them. So he gave her another smirk and let go of her chin. Just passing her by without saying anything, he walked right towards to the basin and removed his shirt, to let it drop to the floor. Aria caught it before it hit the ground, taking it into both hands and still staring at him. "Sire?" she broke the silence and the frowned. "What is it?" he mumbled slightly annoyed. "Forgive me, my Lord," Aria dropped her head. "But early this morning a message arrived. I did not dare to wake you… I was told to tell you that the King and Prince Thor went to visit your uncle in some urgent matter."

The second son of Odin grasped the rim of the basin so firmly that his knuckles went white and grit his teeth. "Leave me alone", he told her through his teeth. Aria curtsied and walked away. "Wait", Loki pulled her back at her wrist and against the table beneath the basin. She gasped due to the pain in her back. "Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned. "Because I dared not to, my Lord", she repeated tonelessly what she had already told him. Loki's glare was like fire. "And they were already gone, when the message arrived, Sire." How he hated to be just the one to be left behind, the one more unimportant, maybe being the one who made Odin less proud? Again he could feel the open wound deep inside of him pulsating. He was tired of being the less powerful, the unseen. He had to see Angrboda.

Loki still grasped the hand of his maidservant. Realizing it, he noticed that he hurt her, but she dared not to say something or to make a sound. Even if he let go she didn't move, so he simply needed to make a step to stand right in front of her, watching her breath slightly exhilarating. Again her subservience seemed to soothe him, though this time her fear tasted somehow bitter. And although she blushed, while staring at his bare chest, when he moved closer, it didn't arouse him. In that moment Loki knew that he couldn't simply change who he was and that he wouldn't be able to train himself to withstand the weapons of a woman. Simply because he already was immune to the most, apart from Angrboda's obviously. "Bring me some light clothing and my thick cloak", he commanded calmly.

Aria did what she was told and Loki could see that she was disappointed that he hadn't touched her but to afraid to say or do something to change that. The Trickster knew that she was the right one if his natural urge would overcome him, starting to distract him from practicing, but there seemed to be nothing more about her. He wasn't even sorry about that. This was just who he was: only the best and most challenging was good enough, he would only surrender to superiority.


End file.
